The present invention is related to vehicle seat assemblies. More particularly, the present invention is related to seat assemblies which allow a vehicle seat to be removably attachable to a vehicle floorboard.
The present invention is for a vehicle seat assembly which allows a vehicle seat to be removably attachable to the vehicle floorboard. When designing a vehicle seat assembly, several features are desired. For example, it is desirable to reduce the weight of the seat assembly as much as possible. Typically, the seat assembly will be made of a heavy-duty material, such as metal. This type of material may be preferred because of its strength and rigidity. However, seat assemblies made of metal often are undesirably heavy. A vehicle seat assembly which is heavy not only makes it more difficult to manipulate the seat during attachment and removal, but also adds to the overall weight of the vehicle.
Other features which are desirable in a seat assembly are strength and stability. A vehicle seat which is not stable, and which does not provide a secure seating area for the vehicle driver or passengers is not desirable. Furthermore, the seat assembly should be strong enough to support the weight of the vehicle seat as well as the passenger.
Also desirable in a seat assembly is a means for locking the seat to the floorboard. A seat assembly which allows the seat to easily become dislodged from the vehicle floorboard is undesirable.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a seat assembly which is relatively lightweight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a seat assembly which is easy to manipulate.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a seat assembly which is easy to attach to a vehicle floorboard, and easy to remove from the vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a seat assembly which is strong and stable.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a seat assembly with a secure locking mechanism.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by a seat assembly which allows a seat to be removably attached to a vehicle floorboard. Generally, the seat assembly of the present invention includes a seat, a support which is connected to the seat, a base which is connected to the floorboard, and a base plate which secures the base to the floorboard. The seat assembly also includes a mechanism for removably attaching the support to the base.
The base includes a generally planar top surface having a front portion, a rear portion and opposing sides, and flanges connected to the opposing sides. The flanges are substantially L-shaped, and form a channel substantially between the flange and the top surface. Included in the base are sets of vertically aligned holes. A hole located in the planar surface is substantially vertically aligned with a hole in the flange. A set of vertically aligned holes is located at each of the four corners of the base. The hole in the top surface of the base is slightly larger in diameter than its corresponding hole in the flange. This allows the base to accommodate a shoulder bolt therethrough. The head of the bolt rests against the top portion of the base and the shoulder rests against the flange, within the channel.
The base also includes a slot located in each flange, adjacent the back portion of the base. The slots allow the base to receive a portion of the support therein. The base also includes a bar positioned between the opposing flanges, adjacent the front portion of the base. The top surface has cut-outs therein, which expose a portion of the bar from above.
The support includes opposing ribs which are spaced apart and connected by a generally cylindrical rod. The rod is positioned near the rear portion of the support, and is receivable within the slots in the flanges of the base. Opposite the rod, the support includes a spring-mounted handle having hooks thereon. The handle is pivotally mounted so that it may rotate with respect to the opposing ribs. The hooks on the handle are engageable about the bar located on the base, and thus acts as a spring-loaded positive lock between the support and the base.
The support further includes at least one cantilever member thereon. The cantilever member extends generally transverse from the ribs, and is positioned so as to contact a portion of the base. The cantilever member includes a spacer, which may be a rubber cushion, to take up slack between the cantilever member and the base.
The base plate is a generally oval disk, having a peripheral flange thereabout. The base plate includes a hole therein to accept the shoulder bolt therethrough. The base plate is positioned such that its hole is vertically aligned with a set of holes in the base. The base plate is positioned substantially beneath the vehicle floorboard, such that the base plate and the base sandwich the floorboard. The shoulder bolt is inserted through the base, floorboard and base plate, and is tightened with a nut.
The seat assembly of the present invention provides for easy attachment and removal of a vehicle seat from a vehicle. The vehicle seat and support attached thereto need not be completely lifted from the vehicle floorboard to be attached to the base. The front portion of the seat and support need only be tilted at an angle of approximately 5.degree. from the horizontal, in order to clear the base. The vehicle seat and support can then be pushed forward until the rod in the support is received within the slots in the flanges of the base. The handle on the support is then actuated, allowing the hooks to engage the bar on the base. The spring mechanism connected to the handle positively locks the support in position. In this position, the spacer on the cantilever member is pressed firmly against the top portion of the base, and exerts a cantilever force downward onto the base. This force acts as a further positive lock to prevent the hooks from disengaging the base.